A New Vamp in Town
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Twilight/Buffy-Angel x-over. Angel goes to Forks instead of L.A. He meets Bella and things change for the two. Then Edward returns along with Buffy. Bella/Angel, Edward/Buffy slight Bella/Edward and Angel/Buffy.
1. Chapter 1 : Gone

Title – A new vamp in town

Summery – Angel goes to Forks after leaving Buffy at the same time Edward leaves Bella. Bangel (Bella and Angel) Response to a twilight/Buffy/Angel challenge by Joseph Winchester-Halliwell.

Chapter 1 – Gone

XXX – In Sunnydale

"Where's Angel?" Willow asked Buffy when things died down at the now burnt out school.

"Gone," Was all the words she could say. She looked in a distance to where Angel had last stood and saw nothing just ambulances and firetrucks. Nothing else.

XXX – In Forks

"Where's Edward?" Charlie finally asked Bella when she was alright to speak.

"Gone," Were the only words she could say in her near catatonic state.

"I am so sorry to hear that," He lied, Bella could hear in his voice that he was happy to see Edward gone.

XXX – Sunnydale

Angel walked up to his home and went inside. He packed what wasn't already packed and walked out. He had hours before sunrise and the busses would be open a little longer. He walked out carrying two suitcases and one bag. He headed to the Bus station where the last bus to L.A. would be leaving soon.

"Sir, I am sorry but you are just a moment to late. The bus left five minutes ago," The woman behind the desk said and Angel looked at her and then to the door.

"Miss, I have to leave this town tonight, are their any other busses leaving soon?" He asked and she checked the computer smiled and looked back to his panic striken face. He hoped that Buffy would not try to chase him making himleave harder then it already was.

"One," The woman said and Angel looked to the door and back to her waiting for her to say where it was going but after three seconds he was getting impatiant and asked her.

"Where is it going?" He asked and she looked again to the computer and back slowly not noticing the rush Angel was infact in at the moment. The faster he got away from Buffy the easier the temtation to stay would be. He wanted out of Sunnydale and fast. No matter where he had to go.

"Seattle," She said and he smiled.

"Washington?" He asked for clarification not that he really knew of another Seattle anywhere, even if there was one.

"Yes," She said and his smile widened for he had heard that a different kind of vampire coven lived in a town not far from Seattle and that he could meet then and maybe have them help him.

"When does it leave?" He asked again getting more impatient by the second. The woman finally noticed his rush and hurried up a bit.

"Five minutes," She said as he handed her the money and got his ticket and rushed to the bus. An hour before sunrise the bus stopped in Seattle, Washington and Angel got off. He knew he did not have time to go to meet the vampires right now but he could make it to an abandoned building somewhere before the sun rose inceneating him.

Within minutes he found an old abandoned warehouse and slept there for the night. He woke with a start at around three in the afternoon. He looked out the backned window to see no sun in the sky but just rain. It was raining hard. He figured that he could make it to a car rental place to get a decent car to drive so he didn't have to pay for a cab.

He was able to get an nice two door red car. He went back to the warehouse and headed to the vampires in Forks, which wa only an hour away. Buy the time he arrived in Forks it was six and he parked at a local restruant and walked to the house from there. He could smell their scent and knew exactly where to go.

XXX - In Forks

"Jessica, I know I said I would go to the movies but I have to go meet a someone it is really important, I am so sorry," Bella lied into the phone hoping her friend wasn't mad.

"That's alright, We can rescedual for next week?" She asked and Bella sighed.

"I'd like that," She said and then she could hear Jessica on the other end sigh as well.

"Bye, Bella,"

"Bye, Jess," She hung up the phone and walked over to the door to get her rain coat. It was still raining and she wanted to get to the house before the rain got to bad and she couldn't drive.

"Bella where are you going?" Her father asked her right as she was about to open the door.

"I was going to meet a friend," She lied and he smiled glad she was no longer catatonic, but concerned by where she was going to actually go.

"Who?" He asked suspiciously.

"Angela," She lied, he didn't know Angela's number and couldn't call her. He could follow her but she hoped he woulden't.

"Alright, What about Jessica?" He asked. "Wern't you two suposed to go to the movies tonight in Port Angelus?"

"Yeah but she got sick and I really wanted to go out so I'm going over to Angelas because her boyfriend is sick too and we are both really board," Bella lied, her lies were good enough that she almost believed them herself.

"Alright just don't be home to late," He said and she smiled as she grabbed the keys to her old truck and headed to where her father thought to be Angela Webber's house.

At the same time Angel was on his way to the vampires house where he believed they still lived.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you like it so far. Please read the rest and comment. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting

Title – A new vamp in town

Summery – Angel goes to Forks after leaving Buffy at the same time Edward leaves Bella. Bangel (Bella and Angel) Response to a twilight/Buffy/Angel challenge by Joseph Winchester-Halliwell.

AN - *** meansit is happening at the same time from two different point of views.

Chapter 2 - Meeting

XXX

Angel walked up to the abandoned house and knocked on the door hoping someone was there but it was empty. He walked into the unlocked door and looked around.

***

Bella drove to the familiar road in the woods that led to the house. She pulled up to the house that was once so familiar and got out of her car.

***

From the inside Angel looked out the window when he heard the loud engine of the truck roar and then stop. He stared at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He smiled when he saw her approaching the house and then he saw the look of sadness on her face. He saw her walk up to the door and stop as she stared at the door for a moment before finally opening it.

***

Bella looked at the house for a moment. A look of pure sadness plastered on her face as she approached the door. She stopped and stared at the once familiar door frame and then sighed as she opened the door.

"Hello?" She called hopeful that someone would answer but nothing happened. She took another step in and looked at everything that was left the same as before. Nothing changed.

***

"Hello?" Angel heard the girl call in the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He dared not to answer just in case. He stood completely still listening for her to say more. He stared blankly at the wall waiting for her to speak again but when she didn't he sighed and waited.

***

Bella walked around the room and looked at everything. She decided it would not hurt to look around the house just in case any of the Cullen's decided to return. Even though she doubted it.

She walked up the stairs to the kitchen where she saw, to her suprise. A man stading in the room facing the wall standing very still the way Edward used to.

"Excuse me," She said and then the man turned around.

***

Angel listened to her soft foot steps come up the stairs and considered the possibilities of hiding but then thought "What's the point?" He stood there as still as a statue carved from stone. Then he heard the footsteps grow louder until the were right behind him. He dared not to move as the girl walked up and then finally spoke.

"Excuse me," She said to him and without hesitation he turned around to face her.

*** - Both POV's

"Can I help you?" Bella asked and Angel looked into her brown eyes and smiled.

"Do you live here?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No Ed... I mean my friend used to live here but he left in a hurry with his family," She said and he hung his head.

"I am so sorry to hear that," He said and she smiled.

"Don't be," She said and then put on a more serious face. "If you don't mind my asking, Who are you?" He smiled at the question. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he completely forgot that they had not introduced themselves.

"Angel," He said plainly. "And you are?" He asked her and she smiled.

"I'm Bella," His smile increased as she continued to speak. "Why are you here?" She asked the obvious question which he had once again never thought of asking.

"I was here to find this vampire coven. I need their help with a problem," He said and she sighed. "But I guess, that's out of the question, maybe you can help me," He said hopefully.

"Maybe, What did you need help with?" She asked forgetting that they were in the middle of the Cullens house and she hardly knew Angel.

"What do you know about vampires?" He asked hoping she knew a little. At least enough to help him.

"A little bit, my last boyfriend was a vampire," When she said this he could see a hint of a tear coming through her eye lashes.

"Was?"

"Is, sorry, He left with his family because his youngest brother tried to kill me," She said and he could see tears welling up in here eyes and a flicker of sadness in her face.

"I am so sorry,"

"Don't be, Well what about you? I told you my short sad story, why are you here looking for _them_?" She asked trying to keep the bitterness out of mentioning them. Those who left her in an almost catatonic state for a while.

"My girlfriend is the slayer, I slept with her, lost my soul, I got my soul back, she killed me, I came back. We got back together, I almost killed her. I broke up with her then went to prom with her and after the school blew up at graduation i left for L.A. but the bus had already left so I took the last bus out which happened to be going to Seattle and then came here," He said and she looked at him in shock.

"Your a vampire?" She asked about fifteen minutes to late.

"Yep, but I have a soul. got it about a hundred years ago,"

"Wow, do you kill humans?"

"No, I drink human blood but I get it from the hospital. They usually have extra and I can get some," She looked at him confused.

"So you don't feed off of animals?"

"No, I ate rats once in a while for a hundred years but then I moved to Sunnydale and things fell together,"

"Ah, Well maybe we should sit down," She said and he smiled as he pulled out a chair for her and then he sat down himself.

"Do you think you can help me?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, I think I can but you still haven't told me with what,"

"Redeem myself, I have done so many bad things and I want to make up for them. Besides I hurt the one I love and it is not safe for me to be around her anymore," He said and Bella frowned.

"Edward was the same way, He said it was not safe for me to be around him either," Saying his name burned her throat. She looked into Angel's eyes and it was like the burning pain went away. He smiled waiting for her to answer his question.

"Will you help me?"

"Yes," She said as he got out of his chair and walked over to her to give her a hug.

"You smell like strawberries," He said and she smiled.

"Thanks," She said as she returned his hug. He was stone cold, even colder the Edward had been and he did not have the same smell that Edward did.

"What?" He asked when she backed away and smiled.

"Nothing, It's just that you are so different then him and well. There is something about you. That well I like," She said and he smiled.

"Same with you, Do you need help getting home?" He asked and she smiled.

"I have a car," He laughed at this.

"If you can call that a car,"

"Ha, Ha. What about you? Do you have a car?"

"Yes, it is parked at the restaurant a few miles away, I walked here,"

"Ah, well would you like a ride?"

"Sure," He said as they walked out of the house to Bella's car which was waiting for them by the trees. Angel opened her door and walked over to the other side. Then Bella drove to the restaurant with Angel.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Please Review. Hope you liked it. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Knowing

Title – A new vamp in town

Summery – Angel goes to Forks after leaving Buffy at the same time Edward leaves Bella. Bangel (Bella and Angel) Response to a twilight/Buffy/Angel challenge by Joseph Winchester-Halliwell.

AN - *** means it is happening at the same time from two different point of views or places.

Chapter 3 - Knowing

XXX

"So tell me a little about yourself," Angel said and Bella smiled looking around at the people staring at her with him.

"There's not much," She said with a smile as she looked to the glass of water in her hand.

"You dated a vampire and there's not much?" He said and she laughed.

"Well," she said as she took a deep breath. "Edward," The name burned her throat. "and his family were really nice. We got along great. I almost got killed by this vampire James and I have the scar to prove it," She said as she held out her hand and showed it to him.

"That looks nothing like a vampire bite, I should know," He said and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he smiled.

"The kind I am leave two, sort of, as a Buffy says it, "Two deep punctury holes"" He said and she laughed.

"Yeah, well it suprised me too," She said with a smile. "What about you? your a vampire, so how old are you actually?" He smiled at this question.

"If you only count years on this earth around 244, if you don't and you count everything then that would add a few thousand years," He said as he shuddered at the thought.

"What do you mean?"

"When Buffy killed me it was to shut a portal that would suck the world into hell and instead of the world it was just me," He said looking down at the table and then back to her.

"Wow,"

"Yeah," He smiled and looked back to her. "What else?"

"Sun? Crosses? Holy water? Stakes?" She asked and he nodded.

"All of the above," This made her laugh.

"What about a soul how did you get it?"

"Restoration spell. It was a curse from a Gypsy tribe. I fed on a girl about your age. Beautiful, dumb as a post. Well the elders cursed me with a soul and if I have one moment of true happiness i loose it. That happened once but Willow preformed the spell and I got it back again," He smiled and she was lost in thought. "What are you thinking?" He asked echoing Edwards exact words.

"About becoming a vampire," She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Your kind is different from Edwards, the newborns are un-tame on Edwards kind and a little tame on your. Plus I could find a witch to perform the spell so I have a soul," She said with a smile.

"No way, it is to dangerious," He said and she smiled.

"Well, I can wait. How old are you physically?"

"twenty-six," He said and she smiled.

"Plenty of time,"

"Your insane," he said and she laughed.

"I know. So, do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked and he smiled looking at her.

"Not until I saw you," She smiled at this.

"Same here," She glanced at the clock and jumped up.

"What is it?" He asked

"My dad will be home in an hour and a half and I have to make dinner," She said as she rushed out the door with Angel following close behind. She jumped in her car and Angel got in on the other side. The engine roared to life and she sped off as fast as her car would allow to get back to her house. Angel sat not saying a word but looking straight at Bella's face. "What?" she asked and he smiled.

"Calm down, you'll make it there in time," He said and she smiled.

"I know, I just really want to be on time today, since I have been late for a long time and now that I am finally mobile again I want to make him happy," He smiled and looked to where the car was stopping.

"You'll be fine, Is this your house?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, Come on in, Charlie won't mind," She said and he smiled as he got out of the car and walked up to the house with her. "I almost forgot to ask,"

"Yeah," He had a curious look of his face as he tried to read her expression.

"Why did you just come out and say that you were looking for vampires? What if I didn't know? Wouldn't that have been really bad?" She asked and his smile faded and he turned to gazed into space.

"I assumed that you knew because it seemed like you have been there before and the smell. You smelled like a vampire. Also I just thought and I guess I got lucky," He smiled a bit and she nodded.

"Oh, So like the _Cullens,_do you have any special powers?" He smiled.

"No, different kind of vampire, it's a long story,"

"Ah," She walked into the kitchen and he followed. She started to make the dinner while talking to Angel. There was something about him that made it so much easier to talk to the Edward was and she felt like she really knew him.

*** - Sunnydale

"WHOA!" Buffy yelled as she was pushed off the mausoleum and then before she hit the ground something broke her fall. "Thanks," She said and the man smiled. He looked no older then 18 and was incredibly cold.

"No problem," He said in a sweet angelic voice. Then the vampire jumped off the mausoleum and before it hit the ground Buffy staked it. "Slayer?" He asked and she smiled. He looked rather shocked.

"Yeah, and you are?" She asked and he smiled.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," He gave he a huge smile and she couldn't help but to smile back.

"Buffy, Buffy Summers," She looked at him and then down to her hand which he was still holding. "What are you?" She asked and he smiled.

"Vampire, don't worry I don't bite, humans anyway. I'm a vegetarian," He smiled as she looked at his golden eyes and smiled.

"Oh, well, I guess then I don't have to slay you," She smiled and he laughed a soft laugh.

"Not that you could," He whispered under his breath so low that Buffy didn't notice.

"Where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington," He smiled as they both walked off and headed out of the cemetery.

*** - Forks

"Bella I'm home," Charlie yelled when he walked in the door.

"Hi, dad," She said and he smiled.

"Who's this?" He asked when he saw Angel.

"This is Angel, he's here on an exchange program at the school," She lied it was actually a little believable in her eyes.

"You look a little old to be in high school," He said and Angel smiled.

"I'm seventeen, just a little older looking for my age," He lied

"Well, I am glad that you have gotten over _Edward_," He said his name with disgust "So quickly," HE said smiling as he walked over to Bella and whispered in her ear. "I like this one better," He said walking into the living room and turning on the T.V.

"He bought it," She whispered and Angel smiled.

"Yeah, I should get going, I will see you tomorrow. If you want of course," He said and she smiled.

"Yeah, sure, how about the Cullen house at noon," She said and he smiled.

"It's a date," He stopped and corrected himself. "I mean, um, It's a get together with two people involved in only a friendship," He said and she laughed.

"I know what you mean," She said and he walked to the door.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Swan," He said as Charlie smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, your not staying for dinner?" He asked

"No, I have to get home," He said as he walked out the door and Charlie walked over to the kitchen to get his dinner.

XXX

To Be Continued...


End file.
